Date Smart
by Hawk
Summary: Enough waiting, Shego wants a date and she wants it now, no matter what Ron thinks about it! But Kim has a few objections to that particular idea! The Moodulators the two ladies are wearing doesn't make the sitch any easier for Ron to handle!
1. Chapter 1

Date Smart [R]  
By Hawk

Summary: Enough waiting, Shego wants a date and she wants it now, no matter what Ron thinks about it! But Kim has a few objections to that particular idea! The Moodulators the two ladies are wearing doesn't make the sitch any easier for Ron to handle!

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Smarty Mart, Bueno Nacho and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found at iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like.

* * *

Chapter One:

"It's not easy maintaining the essential Ronness, Rufus." Ron sighed as he slowly walked back home after spending yet another Friday night at the Possible household. After the way Kim had been jellin' over him spending time with Felix during 'their' Friday evening, he'd taken more care not to upset the established status quo and resolved to keep his schedule clear for Friday evenings to avoid annoying her.

"Yah, yah." Rufus chirped his agreement.

Not that he really minded though, sometimes he felt like the Possibles were more of a family to him then his own parents and spending time with Kim had always been great. Things had been kinda iffy between them ever since the whole business with Doctor Drakken, Motor Ed and Shego stealing Felix's wheelchair. Or well, if that had simply been it, likely nothing would have changed between them, but after Shego planted that kiss on him in front of Kim, things had certainly changed.

It was only a week and a half ago that it happened, but Kim had taken it in a weird way. He had caught her looking kinda oddly at him from time to time ever since and he didn't know quite what to think about it. Sometimes she looked at him as if he had taken up kicking baby kittens and cute puppies as a hobby, at other times she looked at him with an oddly wistful look that was kind of similar to the way he had seen her observing hotties from time to time. He'd tried confronting her about it, but she was proving evasive and didn't really want to talk about it. All he'd gotten out of her about the incident itself, was that it had taken her by complete surprise and that she didn't know what had got into Shego. He had been equally restrictive about commenting upon what had taken place, but he had admitted that he'd met Shego at Smarty Mart and had a fairly extensive and more or less polite conversation with her where she had expressed her desire to fight him.

That had led to Kim dragging him along to her dojo and one particular gruesome evening where she had challenged him to a spar in the Possible backyard. He had been unable to even raise a proper defence against her and hadn't thrown a single attack her way, but she'd apparently gotten enough out of it from observing his dodging skills and the occasional twitches when he wanted to throw an attack but held himself back because of who he was fighting that she'd realized that he was a very capable fighter. She hadn't caught his entire fight against Shego as Motor Ed had kept her busy, but she'd seen enough glimpses of it to realize that he, Ron Stoppable, was actually very competent in a fight.

He had actually been somewhat surprised himself at how well he had done against Shego. It had been one thing against Monkey Fist, who shared his connection to the Mystical Monkey Power. He could always feel it bubbling up inside of him when Monkey Fist was nearby, itching to be unleashed against the monkeyfied man. But he'd never really been able to reliably call upon it for other situations, so usually he never even tried to do so, instead relying upon just being himself and hoping that everything worked out for the best. But the faceoff against Shego had proven that he could call upon his submerged skills in other situations as well and Kim was now apparently determined to assist him in doing so, hence sparring against him and almost forcing him to take Martial Arts classes alongside her.

He actually did well enough in those classes, but the spar against Kim had been awful. He just couldn't bring himself to consciously attack her, but unconsciously was a whole different matter. He had been forced to rein in instinctive reflexes all the time during their spar, instinctive reflexes that had almost caused him to seriously harm his best friend. He could feel it even now, bubbling away inside of him, the Mystical Monkey Power. It was so much more powerful then he'd ever felt it before and he instinctively knew that if he were to unleash it against Kim, it could wind up with her taking some serious hits. He tentatively looked around and then stopped in front of one of the trees at the side of the road. After a final check to ensure that nobody was watching him, he took a deep breath and lashed out with a blisteringly quick straight right against the trunk of the tree.

With a wooden crack, his fist crushed the layer of bark around the trunk and severely cracked the trunk itself.

He pulled his fist away, brushed away bark and looked down at his unharmed knuckles and fingers.

He knew that Kim spent a great deal of time hitting the sandbag and had toughened herself up in other ways as well, so she might have been able to do something quite similar to what he had just done without harming herself, but he had never prepared for something like this. By all rights, he should be looking at torn skin, blood flowing and possibly see the white bones in his hand at this point. He quickly stepped away from the tree and moved onwards again before someone could spot what he had just done.

If he hadn't managed to rein in his attacks against her, he could have seriously harmed Kim and the very thought of that made him sick to his stomach.

Even if their friendship was kinda strained from time to time ever since that kiss with Shego, it was still going strong the rest of the time. Even if things got strained in other ways after events like earlier tonight.

It had been nothing special or out of the ordinary, just another Friday night like many others. He'd joined the Possible family for supper, they had played a few board games and watched some TV, then the twins had gone to bed and the Doctors had headed upstairs to retire for the night. He and Kim had settled down to watch a movie and since it was Kim's turn to pick, he had expected to suffer through a chick flick, but much to his surprise it hadn't been all that bad. Heck, there had even been some naked breasts in there which had caused him to snap to attention and that was when he had started feeling weird.

He hadn't even thought about it before that very moment, but pretty much as usual when they were watching a movie alone together, he and Kim had cuddled up against each other in the couch. She was resting against him, her head resting on his chest and facing the TV, her left hand absently scratching his chest and her right wrapped around his back. His left arm was slung over her shoulders hugging her close and his hand had been absently playing with her hair throughout the movie.

Nothing out of the ordinary there, they had done pretty much the same thing hundreds of times before.

He'd even had a few inappropriate thoughts about her in situations like that in the past, but they had always been easily dismissed and things had gone back to feeling normal pretty much instantly.

Not so earlier tonight.

His easily distracted hormone-riddled teenaged mind had focused on those naked breasts and then his train of thought had veered severely off course. He had spent the next few minutes thinking about boobs of all sizes, shapes and colours, until he'd finally settled on those belonging to his best friend. The fact that he'd actually seen them in real life made them somewhat of an easy target for those kind of thoughts, he supposed. The two of them had changed clothes in close quarters during transport often enough that it was pretty much impossible for them not to have caught the occasional glance of each other. So even if he'd never stared straight at them or even glanced for more then a moment or two, he had a pretty good idea of just what hers looked like as she often had to change from either a regular bra or nothing at all to a sport one in preparation for their various missions.

Hell, given some time with pen and paper, he could probably sketch them fairly accurately, including the pattern of freckles she sported on her two mounds.

For the rest of the movie, he had been completely unable to stop thinking about KP's breasts. The fact that they were pressed up against him didn't exactly make it easier to get them out of his mind, but that had never been an issue before.

After the movie ended, they'd stayed cuddled up on the couch for half an hour or so, just talking softly to each other before Ron had reluctantly declared that it was time to go and they had separated. Kim had walked him to the door and sent him off with a hug, which wasn't unusual for Friday nights, but also a kiss on the cheek that grazed the side of his lips, which was more unusual but not completely unheard of. He had found it incredibly hard to not just hug her closer to him and lay a proper kiss on her right then and there, but somehow he had managed to avoid making a fool out of himself.

Not that it would be anything unusual about him making a fool out of himself in front of KP, in fact it happened on a nearly daily basis.

But not like that.

Ever since that first meeting with Shego at Smarty Mart, he had from time to time been thinking of her assumption about he and KP being together. The more he thought about it, the better it sounded and the more difficult it was to clear his head of those thoughts. It didn't feel at all akweird, as he had first thought.

He sighed, if it had been only that, then he might have been able to deal. He had crushed on girls before, even if that had never felt quite like this. Heck, he might even be able to bring himself to speak to Kim about it, sound her out about what she thought about it. If she thought it was a bad idea, fine. Things would likely be uncomfortable between the two of them for a while, but he had no doubts that their friendship was strong enough to survive it. If she thought it was a good idea, then BOH-YAH! He had never really been able to picture the two of them actually dating before, but after the talk with Shego, it had been surprisingly easy to do so. He wondered if it had been a gradual thing that he just hadn't noticed before that or if it was a more sudden thing.

What he was fairly certain was a more sudden thing, was the fact that since Shego laid that unexpected kiss on him at the end of their fight, she had also occupied a fairly significant amount of his more inappropriate thoughts. Like he had confessed to her, he had found her incredibly attractive when he first saw the brief video and the picture of her, but that feeling had mostly passed after he had seen her in action and got to witness her villainy with his own eyes. Granted, there had been a few 'Whoa, nice legs!' and 'Look at those things move, is she even wearing a bra under that thing?' when he'd watched her jumping around in her fights against KP, but it was rare that he thought of her in any sort of erotic or sensual manner outside of actually having her in front of him.

Which happened often enough that those thoughts weren't all that rare, to be honest. Drakken and Shego were surprisingly prolific in their villainous acts compared to their other enemies, so Team Possible got to face off against them on a fairly regular basis.

But after she kissed him, Shego had quickly become a strong contender for the title of 'Girl that Ron spent most of his time daydreaming about tapping'. KP was still going strong in that particular pageant, but Shego was rapidly catching up and had even passed some other strong contenders, like Bonnie, Yori, Monique, Brittina, Amanda, Tara, Shatalia, Hope and Zita.

That was something he had made bloody certain to keep shut about in his talks with KP.

He'd gone all glass-eyed and trailed off often enough around her that he was fairly certain that she knew he had the occasional thought about her, especially since he had admitted several times when talking about hot ladies that he believed she was one of them. But he hoped and prayed to the Big Cheese that she had no idea whatsoever that Shego was also a frequent feature in his fantasies now.

He slowly reached for his wallet and ever so carefully extracted the card she had given him from behind a small autographed snapshot of Shatalia he'd gotten after he and KP had stopped Professor Dementor from trying to ruin one of her concerts by installing some sort of subliminal mind control thingie to the amplifiers. He looked it over once again, carefully noting every single little detail. One side of it did indeed feature a telephone number, the other featured a kiss mark. She had even laminated it to protect it from wear and tear.

He had yet to call her.

And he fervently hoped that Shego would understand why he hadn't and wouldn't take out her irritation at the lack of calls from him out on him in their next encounter.

He sighed, put the card back and the wallet away, trudging on back home.

Things had never been this confusing for him ever before and that was saying something, considering how much of his time was spent being utterly confused.

He just hoped that he would be able to reach some sort of conclusion before things turned really ugly.

* * *

Kim Possible stepped to the side after closing the door and looked out of the window as Ron slowly moved away from the Possible house and headed over towards his own. She kept staring at him until he vanished out of her field of vision, then kept on staring out of the window, lost in her own thoughts.

This was an increasingly frequent occurrence in a life that had been blessedly free of such occasions in the past. While it did happen, Kim didn't often brood on things. She was the first to admit that she wasn't quite the thinker that the rest of her family was, no, she was a doer, through and through. Even the tweebs, hyperactive as they often were, could occasionally be found just sitting around the house, lost in thought. She had lost count of how many times she had caught her father doing the same over the years and even her mother could on occasion be found at the kitchen table with a long-forgotten crossword puzzle in front of her with an expression that suggested that she was miles away and had been for quite some time.

Kim didn't do things like that. She had reluctantly over the years come to term with the fact that while she was considerably more intelligent then average, she just wasn't on par with the rest of the genius-level household. When faced with a problem, the rest of her family would reason their way through it before attempting to solve it. Kim would react instantly and go with her instincts, something which had served her well over the years and likely was a major part why she was so successful in her missions.

She found it hard to do the same on the love front and it was mostly when interested in some hot guy that she found herself hesitant, broody and unable to just jump into action like she could in nearly all other situations. No, when it came to that, she hesitated, she doubted herself and she had discovered, much to her personal disgust, that Kim Possible had it in her to be a coward who actually retreated from situations. The fact that she was now broody and hesitant to approach her very best friend in the world about something, was both incredibly disturbing and quite frankly very telling.

But Ron had been off lately and this was a very unwelcome change to the established status quo as he usually bounced back from whatever problems came his way pretty much instantly. It wasn't something that many noticed, but for someone who had grown up with him and only extremely rarely spent a day out of touch with each other in some manner, it was fairly obvious. In fact, she would be willing to bet her beloved Pandaroo that the only other person who had noticed was Monique and that was only because Kim had spoken to her about her own observations. His own parents should have noticed, but those people just...

Kim was an easygoing girl who saw the best in everyone and never really held a grudge against anyone. The exceptions to that rule was Bonnie and occasionally Ron's parents.

Bonnie because Kim was secretly convinced that she was the devil himself in disguise! Or if not the actual devil, then at least a very high-ranking agent of his.

Ron's parents because of how they treated their only son from time to time.

Kim had grown up in a very loving household, even if the tweebs would get on her nerves more often then not, she never doubted that she loved them and that they loved her in return. Her parents had guided her, supported her and cheered her on for as long as she could remember, showering her with love and affection, instantly dropping whatever they were doing if they believed that she needed their guidance or assistance.

Ron's parents...

They loved their son, of that she was certain. But they were just so... Distant. Where she had the support of her parents, Ron's seemed to just toss him towards the world and then hang back to see how he would handle it. Where her parents discussed almost every single little thing that affected the family with everyone involved before they all made a collective decision, Ron's parents simply made the decision themselves and only occasionally bothered to inform Ron about it before he found out by experiencing the results.

That conference a couple of weeks ago that had led to Ron bumping into Shego at Smarty Mart was a prime example of how they just seemingly ignored their son completely from time to time. She had walked home with Ron as usual and they had stopped at his house to grab some of his school books, so they could make some headway on their homework back at her place. They had found an empty house with a note on the fridge from his mom telling him that they would be gone for the entire week at a conference and after that, would spend the weekend together at a nice seaside hotel. No prior notice, no nothing. Just an empty house and a note.

'This is our way of telling you, son.'

Oh, how she hated those words! They were never said spitefully, which might have made them easier to accept. It was always the same, uttered with those same calm, friendly and almost loving tones with a hint of surprise that he would even bring something up. Almost as if took them by surprise that one of their decisions had affected their son. It was almost as if he didn't matter to them sometimes, as if he was nothing more then a guest in their home, one who didn't have opinions that mattered!

Ron was someone who Kim occasionally saw as the only reason she even bothered to get out of bed in the mornings, someone without whom she doubted that she would be able to function, someone who she was slowly starting to realize might mean much more to her then even she had ever suspected before. For him to be treated like that just made her completely and utterly furious at times.

She tried not to show it and she had never breathed a word to Ron about the fact that she might just hate his parents. In fact, she often tried to get him to spend more time with them and tried to include them in various activities as often as possible in the hope that they would suddenly turn into a proper family. So far no luck on that front and she was starting to despair about it. Apparently not everything was possible for a Possible, but she hadn't quite given up hope on it just yet, so the judges were still out on that.

So no, chances of them having noticed the change in their son were slim to none.

He was distracted and lost in thought more often then ever before, enough so that he had been cutting back on the more extreme odd acts and rants that he tended to engage in and which she secretly took a great deal of joy out of. Earlier this week, he had been offered a chance to dress up as Kosher Delly for the Middleton Day Festival, but had actually turned it down. That was so out of the ordinary that Kim hadn't believed her eyes and ears at first. Not only did Ron love dressing up, but he loved that character. A month ago, he would have accepted in a flash and likely worn that suit everywhere.

A wide smile blossomed on her lips at the very thought of it.

While Ron surprisingly enough was actually more prone to brooding, thinking and pondering then she was, he was also a doer at heart. She didn't have any doubts in her heart that he would have worn that suit to class, ignoring how much more difficult it would make his life, even simple things like eating or going to the bathroom. People did on occasion accuse her of being impulsive, but she was the very model of restraint and consideration compared to Ron.

Nothing he had said had even hinted at what it was that had the brightest spot in her life so distracted, but she had her suspicions.

After she had wrapped up her fight with Motor Ed and spotted Shego and Ron having stopped their fight, she didn't quite know what to think. None of them seemed out for the count, but Ron had seemed to be in a pretty bad shape. His top was sheared across his chest and it was bleeding, he also had a small trickle of blood making its way down his face from what seemed like a cut on his nose.

Honestly, she had figured that Shego would have had him laid out flat in ten seconds or less, but from what few glimpses of their fight she had gotten while engaging Motor Ed, Ron had handled himself just fine. Heck, one of the glimpses she had gotten had been with Shego crouching and Ron kicking her off balance, so he had apparently done more then just fine against her.

She figured that it was just a lull in the fight, although it was kinda odd for them to remain so close to each other instead of gaining a bit of distance like she herself would have done. Then she saw Ron reach out and take something that Shego was holding out for him to take, with the oddest expression on his face. She had seen that look on him before, that was his 'the world is not making sense!' expression. She had called out for him and that seemed to make Shego decide to pull out, but she stopped, grabbed Ron and then she kissed him!

She had rushed over while clenching her fists hard enough to draw blood from her own palms while Shego had almost playfully retreated away from Ron. Kim almost hadn't managed to stop herself from rushing after her, intending to beat her to within an inch of her life and then see if dad or perhaps the tweebs might be willing to build a rocket that could take her bloodied remains to the centre of the sun! But Ron took priority and so she stopped to see if he was all right, which he seemed to be. The cuts on his chest were shallow although she had made a mental note to herself to disinfect and wash them out thoroughly on their way back home, as it seemed Drakken used this particular room as part entryway, part workshop and part garage, so there was no telling what sort of infections might be able to fester in those cuts. The cut on his nose was equally shallow, so no real danger there either. He looked a little roughed up, but nothing seemed life-threatening and so she allowed herself to relax a bit.

This went straight out of the window as she found him non-responsive.

She had slowly been going mad with worry about him, wondering if he had been zapped with some odd invention or something like that. She shook him, frantic with worry and had just about convinced herself that she needed to slap him to see if he would snap out of it, when it seemed like he did so on his own. His odd statement hadn't made any sense at the time, but he had eventually told her that he'd bumped into Shego at Smarty Mart and that they had chatted for a bit there.

She shook her head as she tried to imagine that, but failed miserably. She wasn't quite sure what she would do if she bumped into Shego at Club Banana, but polite conversation likely wasn't it even if Shego had acted like a normal woman out on a shopping trip.

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the stars through the window.

At the time, she had been too worried about Ron to really notice, but after thinking about it later on, she had come to the realization that what had made her the angriest wasn't that Shego had hurt Ron in their fight, but that she had kissed him after it. He hadn't said much about that, only that it had caught him by surprise and she could certainly understand that. What she hadn't quite understood at first, was why she felt like it would be a good idea to lay a kiss of her own on him to make him forget that Shego even existed.

Jellin'.

It was so obvious to her now, she had been jealous. Incredibly so.

Over Ron.

Granted, he'd never had a girlfriend until Zita, just a long series of one-sided crushes. But she had supported him, tried to give him the confidence he needed to approach those crushes and never felt such a sense of possessiveness burning inside her chest as when she had seen Shego kiss him. When had she stopped seeing him as her undateable best friend and instead started looking at him as someone she wanted to date? She couldn't pin-point the exact moment when that happened, she just knew that at some point her feelings about him had changed and never even noticed until she was faced with that unexpected kiss.

She was glad that Ron hadn't asked to talk about the movie they had just seen, because she didn't think that she could remember a single thing about it. Through most of the movie, she'd even had her eyes closed and just enjoyed the sensation of being next to Ron. It wasn't like with the boys she had crushed over previously, when she couldn't approach them and had problems even talking to them. No, this was Ron. It was so easy to talk with him, no problem whatsoever approaching him and cuddling up against him felt as natural as ever.

What she did have problems with now, was talking about what was really bothering her and trying to sound him out on if he might want to try being girlfriend-boyfriend instead of best friends.

That and her desire to look up Shego and beat her to a pulp for kissing HER Ron!

She bared her teeth and growled into the silence of the Possible house.

Shego...

* * *

Princess...

"I bet it's all her fault!" Shego groused under her breath as she stared over at her overly silent and immobile cell phone on the table in front of her once again, but apparently she hadn't said it silently enough.

"Huh? Whose fault?" Doctor Drakken asked in complete bewilderment, looking up from his ledger with a confused expression.

"Kimmie's fault." Shego responded grumpily and immersed herself in her magazine once again. Drakken stared oddly at her for a few moments, then shrugged and returned to his number crunching. He had a few extremely profitable patents from inventions he had come up with over the years and they provided him with enough money that he could have lived out the rest of his life in luxury, but instead he funnelled just about every cent he earned into his efforts to conquer the world. Shego had never quite understood why and he had never really explained it to her satisfaction either, but she had just shrugged it off as something she'd never do and left it as something that just was what it was.

Doctor D wanted to take over the world? Fine. All his plots so far had more holes in them then Swiss cheese, but if it made him happy, then fine. Let him waste his money on that. As long as her pay checks came in on time, all was fine and dandy according to her.

If it had been her, she would have lived out the rest of her life in luxury, but to each their own.

Well, she'd pick the occasional fight, of course. Just to keep things interesting.

Speaking of fights and interesting, why hadn't the stupid boy called her yet?

"It's Kimmies fault, I just know it is..." she muttered.

She hadn't been really serious when she'd first made the offer to let him take her out when they met at Smarty Mart, but she hadn't forgotten about it. Heck, she'd even made a few copies of that silly laminated card and kept them on her person at all times. She had figured that she could use it to tease him with at some point, have a few laughs about it after he called and she shot him down in flames.

But after having fought him...

HOLY CRAP!

It had been hard not seeking him out again for a rematch, but somehow she had managed. She knew it was just a matter of time before the next time Doctor D hatched some crazy plot and then princess and her sidekick would come calling. But in the meantime, she had started wondering about what else she might have been wrong about regarding him. He had turned out to be a fantastic fighter so closely matched to her that it gave her excited shivers just thinking about it and he hadn't hesitated in letting her have it every chance he got like some of the people she had fought over the years.

She absently moved her left hand up to rub the valley between her breasts where that last kick had struck her. It had kept hurting days after the fight so she had gone to get checked out and discovered that he'd actually cracked her chest bone, something that was exceptionally hard to do on her tougher then normal body. That had impressed the crap out of her and made her even more eager to fight him again, in fact Doctor Insidious who she always went to for her medical treatments, had to strap her down to keep her in the machine he used to fix the cracked bone to keep her from rushing off right then and there to fight Ron again.

But, having been wrong about him being a great fighter, she had started thinking about her offer to go out with him and that kiss she had laid on him when princess had noticed them being so close to each other. She hadn't meant anything by it, it was simply a means to piss princess off which was always a great deal of fun.

But...

She had obviously caught him by surprise and he had been pretty much non-responsive to it, but she had felt something while kissing him that she'd never felt before. A level of excitement that she hadn't even come close to previously when kissing someone. Heck, she hadn't even come close to it when doing more intimate acts then kissing either.

Their fight and what she had felt during the kiss, had caused her to now look forward to a date between the two of them with a great deal of excitement. It wasn't love or a crush, but she had sensed something between the two of them that had been lacking in all her previous attempts at doing the relationship thing.

So why the hell wasn't he calling her?

"It's all her fault, I just know it is..." she muttered and her magazine crinkled as her fists clenched around it.

"Shego!" Drakken complained and once again looked up from his work as her grumblings distracted him.

"WHAT?!" Shego yelled and threw the latest issue of Villainess on the ground, then jerked her head towards Doctor D while powering up her hands.

"Uhm..." the blue guy stuttered, absently pulling on his collar and swallowing nervously. His gaze was shiftily moving about the room at random while successfully avoiding her all the while, before it finally settled on her after nearly fifteen seconds of uncomfortable silence. "Would you... Like to talk about it? ... About whatever is bothering you?" he inquired with a severely put-upon expression on his face.

She nearly broke out into a smile at that and she did power down again. Doctor D didn't really go for the whole comforting the upset woman bit and she thanked all the higher and lower powers for that, because he was quite frankly crap at it. For him to even pick up on the fact that she was upset before he had green plasma flying at him was unusual.

"Nah, it's okay Doctor D." she said with a wave of her hand as she leaned back in her seat again, oddly feeling a whole lot better just by her whacky boss simply offering to listen to her woes. She didn't take him up on it, because if she knew him right, he'd have inane comments during the retelling and lousy advise at the end of it. Besides, if she told him that she was crushing on Kimmie's sidekick, there was no telling what the big blue weirdo might do.

"Thank god." Doctor D muttered under his breath. "Are you sure? I have some coupons for Karaoke around here somewhere if you want to take a break." he offered and Shego nearly blasted him for that. She didn't understand just what he saw in that. He wasn't the worst singer she'd ever encountered, but he wasn't all that good either. But Karaoke was none the less his preferred activity outside of acts of villainy and mayhem. She had learned to endure it over the years, but it required lots and lots of alcohol to do so and she had used her powers to teach him that nagging at her to sing more then one song per evening would lead to pain for him.

"Nah, I'll just go hit the gym, burn off some energy." Shego said and Doctor D nodded, waving her off.

"Have fun." he muttered as he returned to his numbers, trying to work out a way to fund his latest scheme no doubt. She rubbed her hands together as she headed towards the gym. A new scheme meant that Kimmie would be there to put a stop to it and Kimmie's presence meant that Ron would be there as well.

Her lips curled up into a smile and her fingers twitched impatiently as if they wanted to form fist and start flying towards her target on their own.

Hadn't his parents ever told him that it wasn't a good thing to leave a girl hanging, waiting for his call?

Well, no matter. She'd let him know what she thought about behaviour like that when they next met.

The End! ( For now... )


	2. Chapter 2

Date Smart [R]  
By Hawk

Summary: Enough waiting, Shego wants a date and she wants it now, no matter what Ron thinks about it! But Kim has a few objections to that particular idea! The Moodulators the two ladies are wearing doesn't make the sitch any easier for Ron to handle!

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Smarty Mart, Bueno Nacho and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found at iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like.

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Okay people, listen up! In a frenzied outpouring of community pride, this weekend we celebrate Middleton Days... A salute to giants of local industry, from the space centre to the world-famous Middleton Pickleworks." Barkin ranted on in front of the semi-enthusiastic students who had gathered to help build some floats for the parade or agreed to do so in lieu of serving detention for various misdemeanours. "Float builders, let's get busy!" he ordered and gestured at the half-finished floats that littered the school gymnasium.

Ron instantly darted to the Pickleworks float and started working on a stand for a huge fake pickle to be mounted on. Now that he was here, he regretted that he hadn't accepted the task of dressing up like Kosher Delly, but he channelled that regret into building the most awesome float ever.

"Isn't that hot?" Kim asked, having glanced aside and spotting him working hard enough for three people, as he channelled his regret at not wearing an awesome suit into awesome-float-building-energy.

"Suffering and marinating in my own sweat, is my salute to Middleton!" Ron proudly exclaimed as he hammered some nails in to keep a huge fake pickle in place. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and suddenly spotted Tara Strong walking past arm in arm with Josh Mankey. "Oh!" Ron cried out as he spotted them about to come into Kim's field of vision. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" he continued to yelp, dropped his hammer and put both hands up to his face.

"Ron! What's the big? Did you hit yourself?" Kim instantly asked, focusing completely on him.

"Kim! There's something my eye! Ow!" he complained, frantically trying to come up with something that would keep Kim's attention for a while longer, but as he failed to come up with anything awesome, settled for childish and annoying.

"It's your finger." Kim dryly informed him and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him, raising an eyebrow as if to ask just what the heck he was doing now.

It was an expression, posture and tone of voice he had witnessed her use many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many times over the years.

"Oh. Ha ha ha. How'd that get there?" he mumbled in acute embarrassment at his lousy hoax and glanced aside as he found himself incapable of meeting her inquisitive gaze, but Josh and Tara were still in sight. Why couldn't those insensitive morons just walk out, they weren't working anyway and he didn't think they were here to get out of detention either, so what were they doing here in the first place?

"Aaaah! Josh Mankey has a fresh crush and her name isn't Kim Possible." Bonnie Rockwaller suddenly commented from beside Kim, nodding towards Tara and Josh with a gloating expression full of schadenfreude. Ron fully appreciated her decision to show up in full-on sexy cheerleader regalia, but her presence here was somewhat of a mystery as well. She certainly wasn't the kind of person to show up out of the goodness of her heart, but she wasn't stupid enough to be here to get out of detention either. Although those around her knew her as a complete and utter bitch, albeit one with a reluctant heart of gold which she desperately tried to hide from those around her, she was a picture-perfect model student with grades high enough to impress just about anyone and she also managed to involve herself in just about anything she could volunteer for as well. In fact, if Kimmie hadn't been around, Bonnie likely would be the best student around as far as the teachers knew.

"Aah! Bonnie! I was trying to..." he started, but trailed off as Kim raised a hand to stop his oncoming outburst and shook her head as if to indicate that everything was okay.

"Ron. Really, it's no big. Josh Mankey is so last semester." Kim responded seemingly uncaringly. Ron quickly suppressed the desire to frown suspiciously and instead adopted a neutral expression as he swiftly went through his mental backlog of conversations with Kim over the last couple of weeks. He blinked in surprise as he realized that it had been at least a couple of weeks since the last time Kim mentioned any cute boys whatsoever and probably at least a month since she had even mentioned Mankey.

"Huh?" Ron exclaimed in faint bewilderment as he tried to recollect recent events in regards to hotties. Had Kim forgotten about Mankey, without a new hottie to focus on or some disastrous date which had put her off him? That wasn't her usual modus operandi. From what he could recall and guesstimate, Kim and Mankey had simply grown apart without any big event causing it, which was somewhat unusual as Kim tended to be exceedingly tolerant of faults in others, considering how she herself had problems keeping up her social life what with her saving-the-world-obligations. Or at least Kim hadn't said anything about something that might cause them to split and she usually told him EVERYTHING. Even things that he occasionally might wish for her to keep to herself. He certainly hadn't wanted to know that the reason she had cut short her date with Dave Flagg, Brick's one year younger brother who had still managed to graduate before his older brother, had been that she got her period in the middle of dinner and had to rush off as she hadn't kept any feminine products for that in the tiny little bag she had brought for the date, figuring that she still had a couple of days until she needed to worry about carrying those wherever she went.

Yeah, certain things were best left untold, but Kim could be surprisingly open about a lot of things, especially on the way back after a particularly harsh mission. He'd never complain out loud about that to her of course, as he felt privileged that she trusted him enough to share just about everything, but sometimes he did wish that she would show a bit more discretion.

Like he did.

Well sure, he had blabbed about the time when he had been so into Zombie Mayhem II that he hadn't noticed that he needed to take a dump until it was too late. He had just barely made it to the bathroom door before all hell broke loose and he wound up having to take a shower, change underwear and pants before he was fit to face the world again. There was also that time he told her about needing foot fungus remedy. The time when he confessed to his mother catching him playing with the dolls belonging to Kim's current babysitting child which she had left at his house when she ran back home to feed the little tyke as his parents kitchen had been kinda empty at the time. There was also that time when his pants fell down to his ankles right in the middle of Club Banana's female lingerie section when Kim was in the dressing room, leading to him being chased out of the store as he had been going commando under his pants that day and apparently the crowd of female shoppers didn't appreciate male teenagers going bottomless in the female lingerie section. He was still not welcome at that particular Club Banana and likely would have been banned from the entire chain, if Monique hadn't been kind enough to fudge with their computer system on his behalf.

Okay, so perhaps he had shared a few things he probably should have kept to himself as well.

"What?!" Bonnie demanded with a severely disappointed expression, breaking Ron out of his reverie.

"We grew apart. It was time to move on. So not the drama." Kim flippantly responded.

"So in denial." Bonnie snapped in retaliation, but by her grumpy expression Ron guessed that she had already accepted that her ploy to upset Kim had failed.

"Way to maintain the KimPosure. It's brave the way you mask your Mankey pain." Ron approved with a smile directed at his oldest and best friend in the whole wide world.

"Seriously, I'm over Josh. I thought you'd be the bummed one." she cautiously responded and Ron blinked in confusion.

"Me? Why?" he asked somewhat suspiciously. Did Kim think he swung that way? No, no way. She would have said something in private and not try to out him in public.

"Tara." Kim replied in a manner which suggested that she actually believed that her cryptic one-word response was enough to explain everything.

"What about her?" Ron asked, now even more confused then when he thought that Kim believed that he was hot for Mankey.

"Well, she used to like you. You mean you never noticed?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Noooooo..." Ron responded, drawing out his response as he considered that. Tara? Tara had liked liked him? "She was crushing on me and you didn't tell me?" he asked and scratched the back of his head.

If it hadn't been for the fact that he had enough woman trouble as it was at the moment, he likely would have been quite upset about that. After all, Tara was seriously hot!

Extremely hot!

So freaking hot in fact that he was starting to get a little upset in spite of himself, but his increasing annoyance with his best friend not telling him that a serious hottie had been crushing on him was broken by the beeping of the Kimunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked after deftly extracting and activating the device, seemingly somewhat relieved at the natural switch of subjects.

"Just heard that Tara and Mankey are dating. How is Ron taking it?" Wade asked and Ron glared accusingly at the screen.

"Et tu, Wade? You two traitors... When someone hot is crushing on you, the friendly thing to do is TELL your friend about it! You two are now officially on Santa Ron's list of bad naughty children." Ron groused and elbowed the fake pickle in a desperate attempt to relive his frustrations.

"Don't get in a pickle, Ron! Hahaha!" Wade laughed on the other end.

"Picklemocker! You're mocking the pickle!" Ron accused, pointing angrily at the Kimunicator.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Wade apologized.

"Wade, tell me there's more to this call." Kim pleaded with a roll of her eyes.

"Drakken's on the move." Wade revealed, growing serious as he got into the real reason for contacting Team Possible.

"Then so are we!" Kim ferally announced and her lips curled up into an almost sinister-looking smile, an expression Ron wasn't quite sure he'd ever seen on her face before.

"Uhm... Kim, you all right?" he asked dubiously.

"Yeah! Just eager to put those two behind bars. We only got Motor Ed last time, those other two creeps got away." Kim responded and Ron tilted his head as he considered her. Something was off with her, but at least she seemed gung ho about the mission. He'd ask her after it.

"Okay. Let's go!" Ron agreed.

* * *

"I don't get it. If you're such an evil genius, shouldn't you invent your own stuff? I mean, what's up with the stealing?" Shego asked after she and Doctor D had made their way into the laboratory of Doctor Cyrus Bortel.

If she were to be completely honest, she would have to admit that he did invent quite a few things and a few of them really were fairly brilliant. It was just that the majority of them were big-arse failures, just plain stupid or some sort of combination between those two!

Then again, when was she ever honest? Even with herself?

"It's called outsourcing, Shego! Besides, why reinvent the wheel? Or in this case... The electron magneto accelerator!" Drakken cheered after having found whatever gadget he was looking for inside the messy workshop. She hadn't paid much attention to what they were here to do, she'd just listened enough to find out where they were going and then tuned him out as he would be tagging along this time and thus she wasn't personally responsible for this particular burglary. "With this, I can increase the power of any electrical device to evil proportions!"

She was just about to call him on that, ask just what the heck 'evil proportions' was. She must have missed that measurement in school.

"Stealing again, Drakken?" a very familiar voice interjected itself into the conversation and Shego grinned, her expression turning positively feral. If princess was here, that meant...

"Whatever happened to inventing your own stuff?" Ron asked and Shego slammed her right fist onto her left palm with a resounding smack. He was here! Finally!

"It's called outsour..." Drakken started, but trailed off and shrugged. "Oh, just get on with it." he groused, obviously realizing the futility of trying to convince Team Possible of his creative genius.

"How 'bout you get on with it?" Shego lazily countered and leaned back against a workbench, crossing her legs and favouring Drakken with an apathetic expression while her gaze sought out a certain Ron Stoppable.

"Shego! This is not the time to question the nature of our relationship." Drakken protested angrily. "I point and you destroy!"

"Okay, fine. But I am not doing this for you, Doctor D. I'm doing this for me." Shego responded, moved forward, then reached out and grabbed Doctor D by the scruff of his neck, spinning him around a lap before she threw him at Kimmiecub who just stood there with her eyes bulging in shock as she was suddenly struck by a mad scientist screaming girlishly as he hurdled through the air towards the young hero.

"Oumpf! Ow!" Kim exclaimed as she tumbled to the ground and tangled up with Doctor Drakken in a big messy pile of blue mad scientist and red-haired teenaged do-gooder.

"Time for a rematch, Stoppable!" Shego cried out as she dashed towards Ron, who just barely managed to get his hands up to deflect the kick she had directed at his torso.

"Not this time, Shego!" Kimmie cried out and Shego had to backpedal as Doctor D suddenly came flying towards her, swiftly followed by princess who almost managed to nail her with a flying spin kick towards the head.

"Oh, go play with dolls or something, Kimmiecub. Leave the fighting to me and Stoppable." Shego protested as she attempted to sweep princess off her feet, only to have her somersault backwards and roll to the side.

Shego gritted her teeth as she darted after her with a snarl on her lips.

Why couldn't that fucking brat just stay still and fight like her sidekick?!

"Uhm... I'll just go grab Drakken then, shall I?" Ron asked with a hesitant tone of voice as he looked at the two of them starting to get into one of their usual tiffs.

"Ah!" Drakken cried and leapt to his feet from his prone position on the ground. "Why is it that everyone is suddenly going after me?! Including my own right hand ma-uhm-woman?!" he protested and leapt for the hover platform to make his getaway. Ron instantly headed after him and managed to grab the platform as it was making off.

"A boh-yah!" he cheered as the unexpected addition of his weight almost turned the thing over and did succeed in causing Drakken to loose his balance. The platform started sinking, as Ron hanging off the side of it messed with the balance and not having the platform level also lessened the amount of lift it could employ. Drakken realized pretty much instantly that the platform wouldn't make it, so he leapt for the hole in the roof, abandoning his marvellous invention in favour of a more old-school style exit. "Ah!" Ron cried out as the platform darted upwards and to the side as Drakken left it, then let go of the platform in favour of grabbing hold of Drakken's boots as the hovering vehicle seemed to be on a crash course with the unforgiving floor of the cluttered workshop.

"Do you mind?! I'm trying to get away!" Drakken complained and started trying to shake and kick Ron off.

"Kim, he's trying to get away! And he's kicking me!" Ron lodged his complaint.

"And you're surprised?" Kim asked while trying to down Shego.

"KP!" Ron shouted after Drakken had nearly succeeded in kicking him off and he realized that his position as delaying action was in danger of seriously failing.

"I believe the phrase is boh-yah!" Drakken taunted and finally managed to dislodge Ron, then crawl out of the hole in the roof. "Some other day, Kim Possible!" Drakken snapped off and then headed for the hover car. Shego hesitated for a moment, then rolled her eyes and made for the exit while powering down. On the way however, she detoured past Ron and slammed her palm against the back of his head just after he had gotten back onto his feet again.

"Call me!" she hissed in a low tone that hopefully wouldn't carry over to princess, crouched down and then leapt all the way up to the hole and onto the roof of the building in a single highly impressive leap.

"KP, you okay?" Ron asked, slowly making his way over to where Kim was standing and glaring up at the hole in the ceiling as if she could somehow telekinetically force the villains back into the laboratory so she could finish her fight. He rubbed the back of his head and reflected that he'd gotten off pretty lucky this time. Sure, Drakken had launched him so he thudded into a workbench back first which kinda hurt and Shego hadn't been holding back much, if at all, with her slap. But considering some of the other scrapes he'd been in, he'd gotten off fairly light.

"Me? Yeah. Pride? Not so much." she slowly responded, still glaring up at the hole in the roof as if that was the only thing around worth focusing on. Ron spotted the Kimunicator on the ground next to some other odd piece of machinery. "You okay? She didn't hurt you?" Kim asked with a worried expression and Ron glanced aside as he bent down, not quite willing to look in KP's direction at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm good." he admitted and handed her the Kimunicator he'd just grabbed off the ground. "Hey, don't forget this." he offered as he handed it over.

"Thanks." Kim sighed while looking almost longingly at the way the villains had made their exit through, not noticing that Ron had picked up the wrong gadget while averting his gaze and that the thing she was currently pocketing wasn't her trusty Kimunicator.

* * *

"KP! Those breakfast Naco's aren't gonna eat themselves!" Ron called out after failing to spot his friend in the kitchen of the Possible household where he could usually find her at this hour. Just then, she appeared from behind him and tossed a small green device his way. "Whoah, what's this?" he inquired as he glanced questioningly at it. It kinda looked like an old-school handheld gaming unit of some sort. He didn't recognize the maker, but it certainly didn't look like a cell phone and there was a cartoonish-looking face on the screen and some buttons underneath, which made him guess at some sort of gaming unit.

"Uhm, that thing you picked up. SO not the Kimunicator." Kim announced with hints of annoyance and frustration in her voice as she seated herself at the kitchen table.

"A video game! Awesome!" Ron cheered as he took his usual seat at the table, then pressed a random button to see what would happen. There weren't any markings or indicators that let him knew which was start, reset and so on. It looked fairly simple as there weren't many buttons to use, so it was probably some older outdated model. But you never knew, some of the old games were still pretty cool and fun to play.

"I can't believe we lost the Kimunicator! Waaaahh!" Kim suddenly exclaimed and then started sobbing, falling forward over the table and resting her head on her crossed arms, her body wracking with sobs.

"H-hey! Hey. You know, it's not the end of the world. Is it?" Ron hesitantly protested, but Kim failed to respond and instead just kept on crying.

For a few moments, Ron simply stared in utter shock at her. Kim wasn't big on crying, in fact, he could count the number of times she had allowed him to see her crying in the last five years on the fingers of one hand with fingers left to spare. It had been a bit more frequent when she was younger, but in recent years, not so much. In fact, she had likely seen him crying more often then he had seen her do so.

"C'mon, KP. Cheer up!" he pleaded with her, feeling the panic rising in his chest at this highly unusual situation. When she didn't respond to him, he put the game unit down and slowly slid closer to her, leaning down as he put his left arm around her. "C'mon, Wade'll get us a new one, you'll see." he said and Rufus backed him up, patting Kim on her head, telling her 'There, there'.

"He'll be SO disappointed in us for loosing it!" Kim suddenly wailed and twisted up against him, burying her face against his chest.

"Hey, we've lost the Kimunicator before, right?" Ron frantically responded.

"I know!" Kim wailed and kept sobbing. "When will the carelessness end?" she cried and Ron grew increasingly frantic. This was SO not the usual KP behaviour.

"You know, maybe playing a little gameage'll cheer you up, huh?" he blurted out and reached for the game unit, pulling it closer and not noticing that he accidentally pressed a button on it.

"I don't want to play some stupid game!" Kim snapped and slapped the unit out of his hand. She jumped onto her feet and leaned in towards him with a furious expression on her face. "I want the Kimunicator! Argh! Let's just go to school so I can tell Wade that you lost the Kimunicator again!" Kim suddenly snarled at him and then yanked him to his feet by grabbing his shirt, then pulled him out of the kitchen while Ron tried to figure out just what in the name of all that's good and cheesy was going on.

Sure, he'd experienced KP having mood swings before, but this was just ridiculous!

* * *

"Man, KP. I think you seriously jacked my shirt!" Ron complained after they had reached school. He had been silent on the way over, but now when there were witnesses around, he felt safe enough to speak up, even if Kim was still in a SERIOUS mood.

"Oh, I am gonna do more than that to Drakken!" Kim almost snarled, spinning around and waving her index finger right up in his face.

"Riiiight. ... Um, so, what do you suppose he was after?" Ron asked somewhat doubtfully. She rarely went up against Drakken, if Shego was down, Drakken would usually surrender or flee unless he was holding a weapon of some sort. But once disarmed and without Shego to back him up, he generally wasn't much trouble and thus Kim didn't have much reason to go all Kung Fu on him as she wasn't much for kicking someone who was already down.

"I have no idea, but I know that we can stop him!" Kim suddenly announced with a confident smile, no trace of her earlier fury notable in either voice or posture. The change was so startling that Ron actually backed away from her.

What the heck was this? Had the tweebs fed her something experimental?

"Unless he gets away again..." Kim suddenly continued while instantly breaking out in a flood of tears.

Tweebs, definitively the tweebs! They usually focused on propulsion-based hijinx, but he wouldn't be surprised if they had managed to come up with something edible that could make girls go from simply mysteriously delightful to all-out bat-crap-crazy.

"KP, are you feelin' okay?" he suspiciously asked, wondering just how to go about fixing this weird sitch. Should he try to force his fingers down her throat to try and induce vomiting?

"Why? What do you mean by that?" Kim asked him suspiciously, with a weird expression on her face, as if she had no idea what he was talking about but felt offended that he was even questioning her in the first place.

"Nothing, nothing!" Ron assured her, worried about unleashing another bout of inexplicable rage in his currently weird friend. "You just seem kinda... Random." he cautiously informed her.

"Random? Are we talking about me?" Kim asked with a confused tone of voice and a non-plussed expression. Right then, Ron spotted Tara and Mankey strolling past further ahead in the corridor and suddenly things started making sense again.

"Oh, of course! This is what happens when you keep the Mankey pain bottled up!" he exclaimed as understanding came to him. It wasn't the tweebs, it was just Kim going insane from bottling up her emotions about Mankey finding someone else! It was teenaged hottie-induced drama, not chemically influenced weirdness!

Well, just and just... But at least this explained her weird behaviour!

"What do you mean?" Kim inquired in utter befuddlement.

"Well, I mean that ever since you lost the Kimunicator..." he started, but suddenly Kim was all up in his face again and her expression could have made a thundercloud envious.

"I lost the Kimunicator?!" the snapped and grabbed his shirt again. "I didn't lose anything, Ron!" she added and dragged him onwards.

"Ow! Hey, hey! That's ripping!" Ron complained as he struggled to keep up with his irate friend.

To no real avail, as Kim suddenly yanked him forward and launched him towards the lockers, which he thudded into back-first with enough force to cause Kim's locker to open up, revealing Wade on the monitor inside.

"Oh, hey. I've been trying the Kimunicator, but there's no response." Wade announced while Kim stalked up and leaned against the lockers.

"Ron, you've got some 'splainin' to do!" Kim nearly snarled in a fake accent.

Kim watched reruns of that old show? Who knew?

"Well, see the Kimunicator wound up on the floor last evening when Kim was fighting Shego. I saw it next to some other gadget and thought I picked it up for her, but this morning Kim discovered that I'd given her some old hand-held gaming console." Ron admitted to Wade while Kim was glaring angrily at him. "So I guess I picked up the wrong thing. It's all my fault." Ron sighed despondently.

"Well, wait!" Kim suddenly interjected and when Ron glanced over at her, he almost groaned as he saw that she had switched to another mood yet again. It took him a few moments to identify what he was seeing, as he had never seen it directed towards him before. "That's not true. Ron did his best. It could have happened to anyone, right?" Kim nearly purred and Ron blinked as he finally got what it was he was seeing. This was Kim crushing!

But...

He looked over his shoulder to see if some new hottie had approached and was somehow standing behind him, but it didn't seem like it unless she was suddenly hot for Big Mike as he was the only male other then Ron close enough for Kim to react to. Ron looked back at Kim and blinked as she fluttered her eyelashes at him, her body turned away from him while coyly looking at him over her shoulder.

"Sure. Stuff happens when you're saving the world." Wade flippantly responded.

"See, Ron?" Kim asked and approached him, twirling around him and starting to play with the shoulder of his shirt. "Everything's gonna be A-Okay." she assured him, still using that almost sugary sweet tone of voice which he'd only heard directed at him when she wanted something that she KNEW he was reluctant to do for her.

And which had always served to make him cave immediately to whatever outrageous request she had for him.

"Uhm... KP? Hey, shirt." Ron blurted out, still kinda freaked about having Kim in crushing mode that was seemingly directed at him.

"If I can get a tracking link working, I should be able to activate the Kimunicators homing system." Wade started to explain, but Kim slammed the locker shut mid-explanation, seemingly not at all caring about whatever else Wade might have to say.

"Hey! Rudeness much?" Ron protested at how Kim treated their computer-savvy friend. Granted, he was kinda irked at how Wade had failed to inform him that a SERIOUSLY hot cheerleader had been crushing on him, but he had been somewhat curious to know what Wade had to say none the less.

"We'd better get going." Kim insisted and gently grasped his wrist, pulling him along in her wake towards next class.

"Yeah... Sure thing..." Ron responded somewhat dubiously. He got even more dubious when Kim told him that she'd see him after class, blew him a kiss and looked coyly at him as she headed for her seat, then slumped down with a dreamy stare directed at him. He even found himself agreeing with Bonnie's statement that some things were just too weird to think about.

And unless it was about just how hot Bonnie was, he rarely tended to agree with her, so agreeing with her about how odd Kim was acting was a seriously oddball situation!

* * *

"A few more modifications and the Electron Magneto Accelerator will be..." Drakken ranted to himself, then gasped in shock and took a hasty step backwards, crouching down low in a feeble defensive posture as Shego suddenly appeared right next to him. "Shego! You're still not upset, are you?" he asked in pitiful whine. She had seriously freaked him out earlier, but after she had stalked off in disgust when he curled up in a foetal position and sucked his own thumb, he'd eventually managed to gather his wits about himself and started to modify the stolen EMA for his own evil purposes.

"Nah, I'm fine." she responded and picked up the EMA, sparing it a curious look as she tilted it back and forth in her hand.

"Uhm... Shego... What are you wearing?" he asked, as he noted that his trusty sidekick wasn't wearing her customary battle outfit. She had done something with her hair as well. Her hair was all curly now and cascaded down her head, flowed over both her shoulders and floated like a cloud behind her back. She was wearing a very tight green top that left her stomach bare, so tight in fact that it was pretty darn obvious that she wasn't wearing anything at all underneath it.

Over that, she had an open black leather jacket that stopped just about where her top did, leaving her back and sides bare, not just her stomach. Underneath that, he discovered a black miniskirt held in place with a thin green belt, the skirt was so short that he figured it would give any enterprising pervert a view of her underwear, if she was indeed wearing any, if the pervert was just to crouch down somewhat nearby her. Her smooth curvy legs were bare and due to the very short skirt, seemed to go on forever, only to wind up in a pair of green high-heeled shoes that bared her toes and revealed that she painted her toenails green to match the ones on her hands.

The top left a sizeable gap above her mammary region and he spotted an emerald hanging off a silver chain around her neck, that only served to draw attention to the significant amount of cleavage she was currently displaying. Her regular plain black lipstick had now been switched for one with more gloss, causing her lips to reflect the lights which were spread out in his workshop to provide ample light for sensitive work. Hanging off her ears, were some nice silver pieces with sparkly green emeralds in them. Adorning her wrists were some nice silver bracelets and an equally nice set of sparkly silver adorned both her ankles.

She had used that device she'd gotten off Henchco for going out in public without causing too much of a fuzz, so her complexion looked more normal then usual and her hair lacked the green tinge that could usually be spotted there if you looked at it long enough or saw it in the right light. She was wearing make-up and her eyebrows looked not only longer but more immaculate then usual, so he assumed she had done more grooming then just curling her hair.

Much to his surprise, he had to admit that she looked like at least a fifteen on a ten-grade scale. Not that she was fugly in any way otherwise, but normally she was at most an eleven on a ten-grade scale, so this was a serious improvement over anything he had been privileged enough to witness previously. He shook his head to clear his mind, feeling a bit guilty at perving over her like he had just been. He was almost old enough to be her father and besides, he had sworn off drooling over women a long time ago. Evil science was his only love these days!

"I'm going out." she informed him. "And to make sure that you don't get up to anything stupid that might interrupt my date while I'm gone, I'm bringing this Electric Magnet Whatchamahooey with me." she continued and Drakken blinked in surprise at that statement.

"It's called the Electron Magneto Acce... You have a date?" he blurted out and scratched the back of his head, trying to recall the last time that had happened. He could faintly recall her mentioning something about a date before she took off for one of her weekends off, but that had been years ago. Granted, he rarely interested himself in what she was doing in her time off and she rarely shared her plans with him, so he supposed that she could be serial dating her way through the entire population of the world for all he knew.

Although from what muttered complaints he had overheard since she came to work for him, that seemed unlikely.

"I do indeed." she agreed and then leaned closer to him, holding up her right index finger right up against his nose. "And if you do ANYTHING, anything at all, to mess it up..." she drawled and then smirked evilly as her index finger lit up while the rest of her hand remained normal. "I'm going to shove this finger so far up your rear end that I can pick YOUR nose with it..." she finished and Drakken paled at the threat, instantly resolving that perhaps this would be a good day to sit back in his couch, crank up his TIVO and watch some recorded TV shows for once. Perhaps grab the henchmen and go for Karaoke somewhere far away, then spend the weekend at some hotel just to be sure. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

If she was in this kind of mood now, he didn't want to know what she might do upon her return if the date had gone badly even if he had nothing to do with that, so a weekend away from the lair sounded like a pretty good idea to him at the moment.

"Uhm... Have a nice date?" he hesitantly offered her, afraid of causing offence. She did have quite a few hours left until her workday was over and her weekend could officially begin as it wasn't even lunch yet. Besides, Friday evenings usually was devoted to Karaoke and she tended to tag along, which he really enjoyed. But after how volatile she had been today, he wasn't about to bring any of that up with her right now even if she did seem like she currently was in a somewhat good mood compared to the earlier moody freak show. Part of being a good employer was in knowing when to let the labourers off early, he supposed.

"Oh, I will..." she purred and headed for the exit, her hips swaying as she walked.

Drakken observed her departing the workshop with a confused expression, then shook his head and started cleaning up after his tinkering while glancing at the security monitors. After he had spotted Shego loading her custom-painted Nissan GTR into the back of a larger hovercraft and depart the lair at the usual break-neck pace she flew at whenever she flew alone, he reached for the microphone to the intercom system.

"Wrap up what you are doing and shut down for the weekend. Karaoke is on me and we'll be doing an all-nighter, so tell your families that you won't be coming back home until tomorrow." he informed the henchmen spread out all over the massive lair.

He shuddered, he didn't know what was up with Shego, but he wasn't all that eager to find out either. Both that and using the EMA for evil could wait until Monday even if he had first planned to use it on the Middleton Space Centre's float at the parade this evening. But there would be other opportunities, preferably when Shego wasn't acting all irrational and confusing!

The End! ( For now... )


End file.
